Will you still love me when I am no longer young and beautiful?
by SunnyBlue22
Summary: Coming home from a mission Lucy had an incident. Now part of her face is burned. Wanting no one to see her burden, she escapes. However, what happens when the person you don't want to see you find you? Will he thinks you are still beautiful or will trow you away? *Sorry I suck at summary* ONE-SHOT


Will you still love me when I am no longer young and beautiful?

Lucy P.O.V

You know how once you are all feeling good and then everything crash. This happened to me. I was once lucky Lucy of Fairy tail. WAS. Now I'm no longer that. You ask what happened. Well it all happened few years ago…

Flashback:

 _-Luceeee…let's go on a mission_ \- the pink haired dragon slayer told me.

 _-Sorry Natsu, but I have already taken one solo. So see you in a few days, nee?_

I saw he was shocked but I wanted to get money by myself for once. Not that I needed them for rent. No, I already paid that. It's just Natsu has soon birthday and I want to buy him something nice.

The mission was easy with big payment. On the way home I was thinking what to buy Natsu, when the train crashed. I woke up all in pain and feeling a part of my face burned. I tried to get up and somehow I made it. When I looked around I saw a lot of flames. In my nature was to help everybody else before thinking how I felt. The people I helped the better. At some point we got off the train and walked slowly far from it. In case something else explode.

After I knew that I was of some help, I collapsed. Again I woke up with pain. This time I saw white walls. Something was on my left hand…or should I say someone. It was Natsu. When I moved he woke up.

- _Luce!? Are you alright? They called in the guild saying that thanks to you most of the people in the train are safe and sound. But after that you collapsed._

- _Natsu? Why do I feel part of my face strange?_

 _-That's cause you have burned your face. I'm sorry Lucy but the docs said that the burden will stay._

I wanted to cry but tried not to. I asked Natsu to left me for a little cause I felt tired and decide that once I got out of this room I won't go back to the guild.

I got out few days after. I found a good place out of the town near a beautiful forest and lake. I told only master so that I won't meet anyone of my friends. Never before I had the opportunity to make a garden. I knew somehow to take care of everything and even was selling flowers on the near road.

Back to today:

Never had I thought that one of my nakamas were going to meet me on the road. To not be recognizable I was wearing old woman's clothes. And my hair was now lighter and covering the burden..and most of my face. Like I said I never thought someone will recognize me as my old self. Until one day someone approached me. I recognized the pink hair. The hair that I so much loved. He tried to see my face but I was used to it. He then sit near me and talked to me.

- _I know you won't believe me but I once loved a beautiful smart girl. No that's not correct cause I still love her. She is so smart that she can fool anybody beside me. You know why?_

I didn't answer but knew that he knows who am I .

 _-She can't fool me even under all these strange clothes…because I am so in love with her sent that I can recognize it everywhere. Now my question is why are you here Luce and not where you belong …at home..at the guild?_

 _-Because I am no longer the girl I used to be…the girl you fell in love …I am no longer beautiful and I know nobody will love me._

 _-Then…let me be nobody cause I really love you no matter what burden you have. I will always think you are beautiful and that won't change.._ _ **NEVER**_

After all the thing I thought about myself I realized that I wasn't full until this moment right now…and even if I am no longer beautiful or after years won't be young too…he will love me for who I am. _This is happiness right here , right now._ These were my thought when I started sobing and huged him tightly. He touched my burden and smiled softly with love in his eyes.

 _-You really are beautiful, Luce..._

 ** _A.N_**

I really hope you will like this idea of mine. I poped in my mind and that's the reason why I wrote it ;) :)


End file.
